I'm Learning To Walk Again
by Belen Dagmar
Summary: Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Kurt Hummel. Escondía un gran secreto que nadie sabía, pero todo eso cambiaría a la llegada de Blaine Anderson. Con una sonrisa fácil & sus ojos que parecen ver su interior, Kurt se siente atraído a él. Tras una serie de encuentros románticos & algunos no tanto, Kurt se niega a sentir algo por Blaine. Pero es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Hola! **

**Aqui les dejo mi primer Fanfic el cual espero sea de su agrado**

**Dejenme sus reviews para saber si voy bien! :D**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- grito Kurt a unos estudiantes que apenas & habían pasado cerca de él.

El día recién comenzaba & el castaño ya había empujado a 2 estudiantes a las taquillas & gritado a otros 5. Algunos solo se mantenían alejados, otros ni siquiera volteaban a verlo & solo unos pocos del equipo de futbol se hacían llamar sus amigos.

Su ropa extravagante & llamativa habían sido remplazados por chaquetas oscuras & algunos que otros pantalones deslavados. Su cabello que siempre solía estar perfectamente peinado pareciendo desafiar la gravedad se había convertido en simples mechones de pelo sin dirección alguna.

Kurt Hummel era completamente otra persona desde hacía ya un año, pero cuando la vida no lo había tratado del todo bien, él había decidido cambiar drásticamente sin importarle si fuera para mal. Había sacrificado su pasión por el canto & la moda a cambio de ser el más temido & respetado en la escuela.

Había cambiado a sus verdaderos amigos del Glee club por los matones del equipo de futbol, entre ellos Karofsky que aunque al principio lo habían rechazado por ser "marica", Kurt demostró tener más inteligencia & fuerza de lo que había imaginado, pensó que después de tantos años el merecía ser el acosador & no el acosado dejando en el olvido el tema de su sexualidad mientras fingía interesarse en las chicas & ser todo un rompecorazones aunque jamás había sentido atracción por alguna de ellas.

-¿Sabes algo Kurt? Antes solías respetar a los demás- le dijo Rachel al castaño quien cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza para responderle a la morena

-¿Qué quieres Berry?- le contesto en tono frio sintiendo como una punzada de dolor se alojaba en su pecho. Le dolía responderle así a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

-Sabes lo que quiero- le contesto Rachel & claro Kurt sabía lo que la morena quería & eso eran respuestas, jamás le había ocultado nada a su amiga pero no podía decirle el motivo de su repentino cambio, de por qué en tan pocos meses el Kurt que solía ser valiente ante los maltratos & acosos de Karofsky ahora había sucumbido a él & habían quedado como los mejores amigos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, se había unido también a ser de los que acosaban a los alumnos, nadie creía que Kurt él que antes lloraba al matar a una hormiga ahora podía aventarles un slushie diario a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, incluyendo los del Glee Club. Todo eso sin sumarle que Kurt se había metido al equipo de futbol & ahora era el pateador principal dejándole fuertes & estrictas rutinas de ejercicio haciendo que se le tornera levemente su cuerpo pálido & delgado.

Efectivamente, él ya no era Kurt

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto Berry?, ¡Déjame en Paz!-

-Kurt por favor déjame ayudarte, soy tu amiga-

-Eras mi amiga- dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba sintiéndose aliviado por haberlo salvado de las preguntas de Rachel

-Lo siento Berry se te acabo el tiempo, llegare tarde a la clase la cual no pienso ponerle atención- dijo esbozando una risa burlona- y una cosa más, aléjate de mí Rachel- dijo por ultimo dejando a la morena atrás mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada dejando caer una solitaria lagrima por su rostro mientras sus labios le susurraban a Kurt un "Nunca".

Cuando Kurt llego a la clase de francés la profesora ya había comenzado, maldecio para sí mismo por ser la segunda vez en esa semana que llegaba tarde. Aunque el castaño le había dicho a la morena minutos atrás que las clases no le importaban en lo absoluto, esa había sido otra de sus tantas mentiras que ya se había acostumbrado a decir.

Kurt odiaba mentir, ya bastante tenía con mentirle a todos como para empezar a mentirle a su padre. Se había prometido en no meterse en problemas serios que incluyeran alguna visita a la oficina de Figgins, ya era mucha la carga de tener que estar cuidando su corazón, lo que Kurt menos quería era que su padre volviera a tener otra visita al hospital por su culpa y su mal comportamiento, así que le había prometido sacar buenas notas a cambio de no decirle nada a sus amigos del Glee club, del porqué de su repentino cambio, porque si, Burt Hummel sabía lo que su hijo tenía y aunque le había partido el corazón verlo llorar todas las noches observando como el castaño decidía que hacer, al final había aceptado la decisión de su hijo, no tanto porque le agradara esa idea sino más bien por que compartían algo en común ante la situación… el dolor.

Entendía a su hijo en ese aspecto, sabía que quería alejarse de todo lo que amaba por un tiempo, en lo que las cosas se arreglaban de algún modo, pero ese era el problema. Las cosas no querían parecer arreglarse, habían tenido ya bastantes peleas en todo ese año, su relación de padre e hijo parecía estar destruyéndose, y eso le dolía a ambos. Aún así los 2 seguían manteniendo firme su promesa y la preocupación mutua que mantenían por cada uno jamás se había llegado a disminuir, al contrario, Burt se preocupaba cada vez más por su muchacho.

-Adelante Kurt- le dijo la profesora de francés al castaño en el momento que dio pequeños golpes a la puerta – Es la segunda vez en la semana, a la tercera te iras a detención- dijo la profesora mientras miraba a Kurt con desaprobación.

El castaño solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y se dirigió a la única mesa vacía, sabía que nadie se sentaba con él, así que siempre se encontraba solo la mayoría de las veces en la última mesa de todo el salón. A excepción cuando tenía alguna clase con Karofsky, Azimio o Rachel, ellos solo se acercaban para que les pasara todo el trabajo de la clase, mientras que la morena lo hacía con la intención de volverse a acercar y claro hacerlo confesar, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado. 

* * *

El castaño fue el primero en salir del aula, pues había terminado mucho antes que los demás. Algo que Kurt no se permitió dejar de disfrutar fue su amor por el francés, hablaba con el acento y la fluidez perfecta, haciéndole ganar varios puntos con la profesora.

-¡Hey Kurt!- grito Karofsky al castaño cuando este se dirigía al comedor

-Hey- Le contesto Kurt regalándole la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía darle

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Tiene que ser ahorita Dave?, iba a ir a buscar a mi novia-dijo el castaño esperando que Karofsky lo dejara en paz

-Claro que tiene que ser ahora, es importante, hay nuevo "marica", parece que lo transfirieron hoy y quería darle la bienvenida como se la merece- a Kurt le molestaba que Karofsky utilizara la palabra "marica" en frente de él pero siempre había intentado actuar con indiferencia

-Bien- dijo Kurt- lo recibiremos como se lo merece, pero yo tendré el honor de ser el primero en darle la bienvenida- contesto el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa torcida pareciendo sentirse emocionado

-Correcto- respondió el fornido por la reacción de Kurt- me parece que se llama…-

-¡Unicornio!- grito una pequeña rubia quien se dirigía hacia Kurt vestida con su uniforme de las cheerios interrumpiendo a Karofsky

-¡Hey!- respondió el castaño con demasiada alegría por ver a su "novia".

Karofsky se molestó por haber sido interrumpido y solo se limitó a decir – te veo en el entrenamiento- mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria de la pequeña cheerio

-¿Qué quería el papá oso?- Le pregunto al castaño

-Nada pequeña, nada- contesto riendo por el apodo que le había puesto la rubia a Karofsky.

Kurt envolvió a la cheerio en sus brazos formando un cálido abrazo, realmente la quería, era la única amiga verdadera que le quedaba, sinceramente un año atrás jamás se habría imaginado en esa situación con aquella rubia, pues apenas y antes cruzaban palabra.

-Bien, vamos a comer Kurt por favor, muero de hambre- contesto la cheerio haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba al castaño

-Claro, como negártelo a ti pequeña unicornio- le contesto divertido por los saltitos de la cheerio regalándole una sonrisa y sujetando su mano en dirección al comedor.

Kurt se sentía seguro con ella, pues con ella podía ser el mismo a pesar de todo. Pues Brittany S. Pierce era la única en el colegio que sabía su secreto...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola Hola! vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia  
Espero les guste y lo disfruten, recuerden sus reviews me animan a escribir asi que...  
¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

-¡Tengo que presentarte a alguien!- Dijo Britt sonriéndole a Kurt mientras se acercaban a una de las mesas del comedor. Se les había vuelto rutina comer juntos todos los días. Pues Kurt sentía que ese era el único momento del día en el que podía ser él mismo, con Brittany no se comportaba frio, ella sabía la razón del por qué el castaño era así. Jamás había sido la intención de la cheerio descubrirlo ni la de Kurt decírselo y si hubiera planeado decírselo a alguien la última persona en la que hubiera pensado esa habría sido Brittany, pero ahí estaban, jugando a ser novios

-FlashBack-

-No tenías que descubrirlo- dijo un Kurt lleno de lágrimas y con la voz visiblemente rota, la lluvia caía afuera y eso no ayudaba mucho en su estado de ánimo- Nadie tenía que saberlo-  
-Déjame ayudarte por favor- Brittany realmente estaba preocupada por el estado de Kurt, jamás lo había visto tan derrotado ni tan pequeño, y eso que ella había visto las millones de veces que lo acosaban en la escuela, pero jamás se había puesto así-Entonces estas…-

-¡No lo digas!- grito Kurt en un sollozo- simplemente no lo vuelvas a decir-

-Podemos ayudarte, yo y el Glee Cl…-

-Ni siquiera pienses decirle a nadie sobre esto Brittany- Kurt la interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar su frase- Si me quieres ayudar, tan solo no le digas nadie, prométemelo por favor- la cheerio sabía que estaba mal en ocultar algo así pero ahora estaba metida en esto con Kurt y no lo dejaría solo- Por favor Brittany dime que me lo prometes, no se lo dirás a nadie por favor-

-Te lo prometo- Contesto Brittany reteniendo las lágrimas que se le empezaban a formar-Pero si me dejas ayudarte-

-Perdóname pero no, no quiero que te involucres en esto-

- Si no me dejas ayudarte le diré a todos, tu escoges- Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, eso era bastante para ella. No podía imaginarse dejar a Kurt en momentos tan difíciles en su vida

-De acuerdo- contesto Kurt derrotado- Si necesito tu ayuda no dudare en pedírtela- Lo único que pudo hacer Brittany fue regalarle una sonrisa triste al castaño, sin duda ese no había sido su día.

-Fin FlashBack-

-¿Quieres presentarme a la nueva novia de lord tubbington?- contesto Kurt recordando que la plática anterior hablado sobre ese tema

-Oh no, eso no, creo que su última cita fue un desastre, no me ha querido contar los detalles, creo que me está ocultando algo- dijo la cheerio con el ceño fruncido algo que a Kurt se le hacía muy gracioso

-¿Entonces a quien quieres presentarme?

-Ahh ¡Entro nuevo unicornio!- Dijo Britt recuperando su sonrisa

-¿Nuevo unicornio?- ahora fue el turno de Kurt fruncir el ceño

-¡si! Así como Santana tú y yo, él también me parece un unicornio-

-¿Es un él?- En McKinley no había nadie como Kurt, o más bien dicho como era antes Kurt - Brittany sabes que no podemos hablar de mi sexualidad, se supone que ya no soy un "unicornio" ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si es un él y si también recuerdo eso- dijo la rubia con expresión triste- pero aun así creo que te llevarías muy bien con él, tengo que admitir que es un poco extraño

-Pues si es como dices no le ira muy bien aquí en McKinley- Brittany sabía que Kurt se refería a que le harían la vida imposible al chico nuevo pero fingió no haberlo escuchado

-Es muy amable aunque me recuerda a mi tío que siempre estaba triste, es como si nunca fuera feliz-

-A esta edad nadie es feliz y menos los unicornios, ya sabes que somos demasiados perfectos para los demás- pero Kurt no estaba tan convencido con lo que había dicho, creía todo menos la absurda idea de que algún día alguien como él pudiera ser perfecto, pero sobre todo feliz

-Bueno, pues yo soy feliz- Dijo la Cheerio sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos- Y sé que tú puedes llegar a hacerlo-

-Soy feliz contigo Britt-

-Lo sé, digo soy una persona bastante agradable- le contesto la rubia sonriendo con un tanto de orgullo, algo que a Kurt lo hizo sentir bien por lo menos un momento, era ese tipo de momentos en los que se olvidaba de sus problemas- Pero a lo que me refiero Kurt es que seas feliz con lo que te gusta hacer- el de ojos azules se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Brittany y empezó a sentirse incomodo pues no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida pero Britt le restó importancia y siguió hablando –Sabes a lo que me refiero, extrañas cantar en el coro, vestirte de esa forma rara pero perfectamente combinada a tu estilo y también…-

-Para, ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero- Kurt había levantado la voz pero no lo suficiente para que pudieran escucharlo

- Si se lo que quieres, sé que lo extrañas, me lo demuestras todos los días cuando empiezas a cantar una canción al azar y crees que nadie te puede escuchar, puedo observar cuando estás en tu casillero y te acomodas el cabello mientras te miras al espejo y lo más importante es cuando pasas todos los días por el Glee Club antes de que todos lleguen, solo te quedas ahí mirando, pero sé que recuerdas y sé que lo extrañas- Kurt no sabía cómo contestar a lo último, ese salón le ayudaba a pensar y relajarse pero no se había imaginado que Brittany lo había visto entrar antes

-Mira Kurt sé que la gran mayoría cree que soy tonta y aveces llego a creerles pero luego llegas tú y me haces ver que no es así, eres una buena persona, no dejes que el mal te derrote- dijo Brittany al ver que Kurt no contestaba así que siguió hablando- Solo no te prohíbas de las cosas buenas, si al final las cosas no resultan como tu esperabas tienes derecho a vivir con una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro y no disfrazada como lo haces ahora- la campana sonó avisando que era hora de regresar a clases, Kurt solo se levantó sin dirigirle una mirada a la rubia, hablar sobre su vida lo enfermaba por completo pero que Brittany allá resumido en una sola platica lo que sentía lo hacía sentir terriblemente enojado y frustrado con él mismo y lo único que podía hacer era salir de ahí sin decirle nada a Brittany

-Kurt piénsalo sabes que mereces algo mejor- y dicho esto él castaño salió de la cafetería con demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

"Porque me hiciste esto Blaine, todo fue tu culpa" Blaine se removía incomodo por toda su cama a causa de la pesadilla que todas las noches le acechaba con la intención de jamar irse  
"Blaine es tu culpa, no me dejes ir por favor tengo miedo, Blaine, ¡Blaine!"

-¡Blaine despierta!- el moreno se levantó bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada, ya eran varias las noches que soñaba lo mismo y casi se había vuelto una rutina despertarse de esa manera. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que seguía en su recamara lejos de cualquier peligro y con un Cooper muy preocupado en frente suyo

-Perdón Coop no fue mi intención- dijo logrando calmar su respiración

-Hey no te preocupes, en cierta forma creo que ya estoy preparado para esto- contesto Cooper relajando su expresión de preocupación por una de cansancio

- Es por eso que traes un vaso lleno de agua- Blaine dijo apuntando el vaso que traía su hermano en una de sus manos

-Pensaba echártela encima si no despertabas, ya sabes como la última vez fue demasiado gracioso- dijo Cooper soltando una carcajada mientras que Blaine lo fulminaba con la mirada. La última vez que había sido despertado con un vaso de agua fría se había enfermado, todo eso gracias a Cooper

-Oh vamos Blaine ríete aunque sea un poco- Cooper le dio un golpe juguetón a Blaine en el hombro – Tienes que admitir que tu cara fue épica esa vez-

- No claro que no, por tu culpa estuve enfermo una semana y tuve que tomas más pastillas de las que ya tomo- dijo Blaine intentando parecer molesto pero ver a Cooper reír lo hacía reír también a él así que no tardo en unirse a las risas de su hermano las cuales no tardaron mucho en apagarse pues Cooper torno su rostro serio y Blaine se dio cuenta de eso

-¿Qué paso por qué…? Oh mierda- Blaine vio que su hermano miraba hacia su mesita de noche donde se encontraba una pastilla intacta

-¿Por qué no te la tomaste?- dijo Cooper con voz realmente molesta

-Coop yo…- Blaine no pudo terminar la frase ya que Cooper se había levantado bruscamente de la cama haciendo que el moreno perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado a la cama

-¿Por qué no te la tomaste?- repitió una vez más

-Yo ya no creo que sea necesario hacerlo, sabes que no me gusta y…-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-Las pastillas, desde cuando no las estas tomando-

-Esta es la primera vez, creí que podría controlarlo sin necesidad de tomar una pastilla- dijo Blaine bajando la cabeza con el semblante triste. Cooper paso una mano por su cabellera castaña mientras observaba a Blaine, aunque lo intentara no podría estar molesto con él así que se acercó donde Blaine y levanto su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Blaine, sabes que necesitas estas pastillas, sé que eres fuerte y que puedes hacer muchas cosas pero sabes bien lo que pasa si no las tomas y sinceramente no quiero una recaída- Cooper hablaba mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Blaine mientras estos empezaban a humedecerse- No las tomaras para siempre, solo en lo que superas esto-

-Yo solo quiero olvidar sabes, han pasado 6 meses-

-Tienes que darte tiempo y cuando menos te des cuenta ya no te acordaras de Seb…- Blaine se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Sebastián y Cooper intento cambiar de tema rápidamente- Así que ya duerme que mañana entraras a tu colegio nuevo y no queremos que llegues tarde- dijo Cooper mientras se levantaba de la cama y le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermano

-Lo extraño- Blaine dijo más para él mismo que para Cooper

- Lo sé- Cooper estaba a punto de salir de la recamara pero antes de eso le dijo a Blaine- Prométeme que te tomaras todas las pastillas-

-Te lo prometo- dicho esto Cooper salió de la habitación y Blaine volvió intentar conciliar el sueño mientras intentaba sacar el nombre de Sebastián en su mente sin mucho éxito.

* * *

-Buenos días- dijo Cooper con una taza de café en su mano cuando vio a Blaine bajar

-Dime que tienen de buenos-

-Alguien no se levantó de buen humor hoy- Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada – Eso te ganas por despertarte a mitad de la noche-

-Oh cállate Cooper- Blaine se sirvió un vaso de naranja y lo tomo con demasiada prisa- Me podrías llevar, ya es algo tarde- pero Cooper no respondió, seguía tomando de su café como si Blaine jamás le hubiera hablado - ¡Cooper!- grito Blaine- ¿Me vas a llevar o no? Contesta-

-Lo siento hermanito dijiste que me callara-

-Oh vamos solo dime-

-Tú sabes que sí, anda ve por tus cosas, yo iré por el auto- minutos después Cooper y Blaine ya estaban en el coche dirigiéndose al colegio – Me alegra que te allas vestido así-

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Blaine

-Así tan- Cooper volteo a ver al moreno por unos segundos antes de volver a fijar la mirada al frente- tan como tú-

Ese día Blaine había optado por unos jeans rojos arriba de los tobillos como acostumbraba a usar y una playera tipo polo negra con rayas blancas con una buena cantidad de gel en sus rizos rebeldes

-Sí, bueno creí que estaría bien empezar a vestirme como antes-

-Pues pensaste bien- dijo Cooper mientras sonreía, - llegamos- dijo minutos después deteniendo el auto fuera del colegio pero Blaine no se movió de su asiento- Blaine mírame, todo va a salir bien, solo intenta controlarte ¿está bien?-

-Está bien- pero antes de que pudiera bajar del auto Cooper lo agarro envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo – No te metas en problemas el primer día- le dijo mientras lo soltaba, Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza y bajo del auto.

Se quedó en la entrada del colegio por unos segundos antes de entrar a lo que sería un nuevo problema en su vida…


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Capitulo nuevo! Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer. Me encanta ver sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo 3**_

_**Aqui los dejo con un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade y saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos asi que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Necesito hablar contigo Hummel!- grito Karofsky quien corría detrás de Kurt el cual no había detenido su caminar desde que había salido de la cafetería, no le había importado ser llamado por los del equipo de futbol. Lo único que quería era estar solo y pensar, no se atrevía a llorar por lo sucedido con Brittany minutos atrás, pero necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera y llorar definitivamente ya no era lo suyo

-¡Acaso estas sordo!-volvió a gritar una vez más Karofsky- Déjame recordarte Hummel que el que manda aquí soy yo- eso ultimo hizo que Kurt se detuviera sin avisar haciendo que el fornido cayera hacia atrás ante su fallido intento de no chocar con el castaño, Kurt se volvió hacia Karofsky

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Karofsky se encogió ante el tono de Kurt, por un momento le había dado miedo pero no lo demostró, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó a una buena distancia, ya que si, efectivamente tanto el tono de voz como la mirada asesina que tenía Kurt le daba un poco de temor

-Sí que tuviste una buena platica con la rubiecita- contesto cambiando un poco la conversación y en forma burlona para que Kurt se relajara un poco- Si yo fuera tu Hummel la hubiera dejado desde hace mucho tiempo- Kurt solo puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, desde que había comenzado su relación con Brittany Karofsky no lo había dejado de fastidiar con lo de dejarla sin siquiera tener una razón más que decir que era una completa estúpida y Kurt sinceramente ya se estaba cansado de la gran he inoportuna boca de Karofsky

-Mi vida a ti no te interesa- el castaño estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero el fornido lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

-sigo teniendo pendiente una charla contigo, y como sé que estás enojado créeme que esto ayudara para que te desquites con alguien- en cuanto Karofsky dijo esto Kurt se convirtió en todo oídos, porque joder, necesitaba sacar las palabras de Brittany de su cabeza y necesitaba hacer algo pronto

-Bien, te escucho- Karofsky sonrió ante la respuesta de Kurt

-Sabía que te interesaría-

-¡Solo escúpelo Dave!-

-Hay alguien nuevo para hacerle la vida imposible, tuvo una clase conmigo hoy en la mañana y por lo que vi créeme que será una presa fácil-

-Bien, ahora dime que es lo que tienes planeado-

-Darle la bienvenida a nuestro estilo, y quiero darte el privilegio de que seas el primero en lanzarle un slushie – Kurt frunció el ceño confundido, no sabía la razón de porque ese "privilegio"

-Explícate con eso Karofsky-

-Quiero decir, haz estado ya unos cuantos meses con nosotros, sinceramente me haz impresionado Hummel- Kurt no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, jamás creyó escuchar eso de la boca de Karofsky- así que supongo que es tu turno de ser el primero en "inaugurar" al nuevo fenómeno-

-Lo entiendo, no tienes que darme más explicaciones- estaba dispuesto a darse media vuelta y marcharse pero Karofsky lo volvió a detener- ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que agregar?- le pregunta levantando una ceja

- Ehh no… no, solo que haremos esto antes del entrenamiento- fue la mejor excusa que pudo decir antes de salir lo que parecía más ir corriendo que caminando. Kurt solo permaneció observando como Dave se alejaba antes de proseguir su camino, pero algo lo detuvo, toda su caminata anterior lo había llevado al mismo lugar de siempre cada que estaba molesto, por un momento dudo si entrar a la habitación o no. Ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar a su clase y nadie lo vería entrar de todos modos así que con pasos vacilantes se metió a aquella habitación la cual le daba valor y calidez a Kurt… el salón del Glee Club

* * *

-¡Hola!- una gran y feliz Brittany se había sentado al lado del chico moreno con la intención de ser su amiga. Lo había visto en su clase anterior pero no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a él, y ahora veía una gran oportunidad de hablarle pues en cuanto había entrado a la clase de matemáticas lo había encontrado solo en una de las mesas del fondo así que sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia él para sentarse en el asiento contiguo

-¿Hola?- contesto Blaine un tanto tímido, era la primera persona con la que hablaba en el día, claro sin contar a la secretaria que le había dado su horario en cuanto había llegado al colegio

-Me llamo Brittany- dijo sonriente

-Blaine- contesto dándole su mejor sonrisa amistosa. Por el momento Blaine no confiaba en nadie, aveces ni en él mismo y la rubia no iba a ser la excepción

-Qué extraño nombre, no lo había escuchado antes- Blaine evitaba tener contacto visual con la pequeña cheerio aunque tenía que admitir que ella era bastante agradable.

Brittany en el resto de la hora solo le hacía pequeñas preguntas como que tipo de música le gustaba o cosas simples como el sabor de su helado favorito, a Brittany jamás se le escapaba nada y Blaine con el pasar de los minutos empezó a sentirse bien al lado de la rubia.

Cuando el timbre sonó Blaine se levantó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Brittany, no era por ser grosero pero Blaine realmente quería salir de la escuela sin problemas por ese día.

-¡Blaine espera!- Brittany corrió detrás de él pero Blaine no la escucho hasta que llego a su casillero – Pensé que no te alcanzaba- dijo Brittany apoyándose en uno de los casilleros mientras intentaba tomar aire –Olvidaste esto- dijo después de unos minutos, en su mano sostenía un pequeño lapicero decorado con una D roja

-Gracias- Blaine solo se limitó a decir eso mientras agarraba el lapicero y lo guardaba entre sus cosas. Brittany no se movía de ahí, observaba con detenimiento y con una gran sonrisa a Blaine - ¿Te puedo ayudar en otra cosa?-

-Quisiera que Lord Tubbington me contara que paso en su cita pasada pero tal parece que me aplicara la ley del hielo por unos días-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Lord Tubbin… eso?- Blaine la miro con el ceño fruncido, no tenía ni idea de lo que Brittany le estaba diciendo

- Es Lord Tubbington es el gato más peligroso de todo Ohio, y como eres mi amigo quisiera que tú y Kurt me ayuden, sé que ustedes dos son muy valientes- Blaine seguía mirándola extraño- Entonces ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?-

- Bueno te acabo de conocer y no estoy muy seguro de que seamos amigos y quien es Kurt…- Blaine ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos cuando un gran slushie le caía sobre toda su cara, Brittany solo pudo mirar asombrada todo eso

-Bienvenido a McKinley- Kurt sostenía el vaso culpable del slushie mientras reía, desde hace rato que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien pero su felicidad no duro mucho, fue empujado hacia los casillero con fuerza.  
Blaine sostenía a Kurt con las dos manos mientras que Karofsky y Azimio veían el "espectáculo" ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Blaine había actuado rápido y sin avisar. Brittany se mantenía ahí mirando perpleja, todos ellos esperaban un golpe pero nada paso.  
Kurt y Blaine se miraban a los ojos como esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara, fue cosa de segundos para que Kurt cayera al suelo, asombrado por lo que había pasado, Blaine solo había salido corriendo y Brittany detrás de él, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a Kurt.  
Nadie sabía lo que había pasado pero Kurt si estaba seguro de algo, Blaine Anderson se había ganado un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

-¡Blaine regresa!- Brittany intentaba alcanzar a un Blaine asustado por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.  
Blaine fingía no escucharla mientras corría, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de la escuela, todo su día había transcurrido sin problemas hasta que ese chico alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño le había arrojado sin motivos un slushie. ¡Rayos! Como le ardía, le había entrado en los dos ojos, pero eso no le había impedido reaccionar de manera algo agresiva, lo había arrojado contra los casilleros, su mente se había nublado un momento por el enojo y por su cabeza había cruzado la idea de golpearlo pero antes de que su puño diera el primer paso decidió soltarlo provocando que el castaño cayera al piso y Blaine tuviera tiempo de correr para que este no lo persiguiera. Sabía que todos los alumnos que seguían en la escuela lo veían con expresiones raras en sus rostros al verlo pasar todo manchado mientras que Brittany le gritaba en vano para que se detuviera. Hubiera podido llegar hasta su casa corriendo con la rubia gritándole detrás de él pero su cuerpo choco contra alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran

-Hey ten cuidado- dijo un chico alto de cabellos rubios y con una enorme boca parecida a las de truchas mientras se sobaba con el brazo su cabeza

-¡Oh Sam! Gracias por detenerlo ¿Se encuentran bien?- Brittany llego por atrás algo agradecida de que el gran cuerpo de Sam fuera más grande que Blaine pues así había sido la única manera para detenerlo

-Si estoy bien, pero parece que alguien no lo está, ¿Hey amigo te encuentras bien?- Sam observaba como Blaine intentaba levantarse pero volvía a caer, pensó que tal vez se debía por que sus manos estaban algo mojadas con lo que parecía era un slushie o tal vez porque se veía algo desesperado y sus torpes movimientos no estaban del todo coordinados –Hey tranquilo, déjame ayudarte- Sam se ofreció al ver que Blaine no podría levantarse por sí solo

-¡No! No me toques yo puedo solo- Eso casi había parecido un grito algo desesperado por parte de Blaine pero Sam no le hizo caso he intento ayudarlo

-Está bien, ya solo te ayudare pero primero intenta tranquilizarte para que puedas coordinarte- le decía mientras lo sostenía de un brazo- ¿Qué le paso?- Ahora Sam se dirigía a Brittany

-Fue Kurt, ya sabes- dijo Brittany con una obvia mirada de decepción, siempre los problemas últimamente los ocasionaba Kurt

-Oh si entiendo- Sam le respondió con la misma mirada – Hey amigo te voy a sujetar del brazo está bien- Blaine asintió con la cabeza – ok, una, dos y tres – Sam logro levantar a Blaine quien seguía un poco inquieto y claramente apurado por irse – Oye espera deja y te ayudamos, no creo que quieras llegar a tu casa todo manchado –

- No, está bien puedo llegar así a mi casa no hay problema ehh…-

-Sam-

-Si Sam claro, no hay problema, gracias por ayudarme- dijo Blaine intentando sonar tranquilo mientras salía caminado a toda prisa hacia la salida

-Qué extraño fue eso- Sam observaba parado como Blaine caminaba algo nervioso por el pasillo hacia la puerta – Pero bueno ¿Vienes Britt? – le dijo Sam volteando a verla, ella también se había quedado viendo la escena de Blaine mientras salía del colegio

- No Sam, hoy no me quedare al Glee Club, creo que iré si mi nuevo unicornio está bien-

-¿Nuevo unicornio?- dijo Sam algo confundido

- Si, nos vemos mañana- le contesto mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida del colegio mientras Sam solo la observo con el ceño fruncido mientras se encogía de hombros, después de todo Sam estaba seguro que Brittany sabía lo que hacía.

* * *

-Kurt ¿Estas bien?- Karofsky se acercó tan pronto había salido de ese shock producido por la escena ocurrida minutos atrás. No se había imaginado que el nuevo estudiante fuera a reaccionar tan agresivamente pues se veía como un simple niñato que no sabía cómo defenderse por eso le había dado la oportunidad a Kurt de ser el primero en aventarle el slushie, pero de haber sabido que ese chico con bastante gel era algo "violento" por decirlo de alguna manera, él mismo le hubiera aventado el slushie pues era más fuerte que Kurt y hubiera podido quitárselo de encima sin ningún problema – Oye viejo te encuentras bien – le volvió a decir ahora ya sujetándolo de un brazo para que pudiera levantarse, claramente Kurt seguía en estado de shock.

- Eso sí que estuvo algo fuerte ¿No creen?- se acercó Azimio para ayudar a Kurt a levantarse – ¿Oye Kurt estas bien? – le pregunto mientras intentaba levantarlo junto con Karofsky

- Si, si estoy bien no fue nada – Kurt contesto después de unos segundos ya levantado del suelo. Kurt seguía algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado, no era la primera vez que lo arrojaban a los casilleros, eso había sido siempre cuando Karofsky lo acosaba antes de meterse al equipo de futbol, lo que realmente le sorprendía era otra cosa la cual no lograba descifrar, tal vez lo había visto antes o tal vez solo estaba confundiéndolo con alguien más eso sin sumarle que Brittany estaba con él - ¿La que estaba con ese era Brittany verdad? – pregunto Kurt recordando ver a la pequeña cheerio hablando con él antes de que le aventara el slushie

- Si era ella, se fue en cuanto el cobarde ese salió corriendo – le contesto Azimio a su pregunta y en cuanto Kurt escucho la respuesta salió caminado en busca de Brittany, no sabía por qué lo hacía ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar porque, lo único que quería saber en ese momento era el nombre de ese chico, así que con paso decidido fue a buscar a Brittany en el único lugar que podría estar a esa hora, el club Glee.

* * *

-Oye Blaine – Brittany había estado corriendo detrás de Blaine por segunda vez en el día en cuanto este salió de McKinley, Blaine ni siquiera se había percatado de que Brittany volvía a correr detrás de él hasta que esta lo alcanzado haciendo que Blaine ya no tuviera tiempo de correr nuevamente

-¿No te cansas de seguirme? – Pregunto Blaine a Brittany sonando algo irritado

- No estés molesto – le dijo Brittany con inocencia ignorando su pregunta

- Brittany verdad - Brittany asintió con la cabeza pues a Blaine no estaba seguro si ese era el nombre de la cheerio – Mira no quiero sonar grosero pero hoy fue un día realmente pesado para mí, cambiarme de escuela no es fácil, quería un solo día tranquilo y cuando creo que así seria llega un loco a aventarme – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – toda esta cosa pegajosa, solo quiero llegar a casa y tomarme una ducha –

- Se llama Slushie y Kurt no es un loco, él solo quiso decir emm…- se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de decir - ¡Hola!, es como su forma de decirte hola – le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Blaine seguía caminando a dirección a su casa y Brittany solo lo seguía

- Pues que forma más original de decirle hola a alguien, de donde yo vengo aveces un apretón de manos es suficiente – dijo algo sarcástico - ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? –

- Se llama Kurt y es algo especial pero créeme que te caerá muy bien cuando le hables –

- ¿Qué te hace creer que le voy a hablar a ese tipo? –

- No lo sé, solo creo que ustedes dos van a volver a hablar, lo digo por la forma en la que lo estrellaste en el casillero, no creo que a él le allá gustado eso – dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no fuera importante

- Pues a mí tampoco me agrado que me lanzara todo ese Scuchie-

- Es slushie – le corrigió Brittany

- Como sea – Blaine se detuvo unos minutos después en frente de una pequeña casa con hermosos adornos de cerámica en la parte de afuera en forma de animalitos, algo que a Brittany le encanto en cuanto vio – Bien aquí es donde vivo, gracias por ayudarme y perdón por si soné grosero es solo que – respiro profundamente antes de decir – Necesitaba calmarme, últimamente soy algo sensible para todo – dijo dándole lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa a Brittany, algo que hizo que la rubia sonriera también

-Si entiendo, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana Blaine – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, algo que agarro desprevenido a Blaine y se fue sin decir más. Blaine observo como ella se marchaba dando pequeños saltitos mientras se escuchaba que tarareaba una canción, Blaine tuvo que reconocer que al fin y al cabo no todo fue malo en ese día, y todo gracias Brittany...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 7**

-Muy bien chicos, hoy empezaremos con algo nuevo, el tema de hoy será… - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Mr. Schue antes de anotar en su típica pizarra en frente del Glee Club antes de que Kurt entrara por la puerta del salón de coro. Se le hacía realmente extraño entrar ahí cuando estaban sus amigos, bueno mejor dicho sus antiguos amigos quienes se le quedaron observando sin saber qué hacer, Kurt solo se quedó en la puerta sin decir nada, estaba seguro que había cometido un error

- ¡Kurt! Me alegro de que estés aquí – fue Rachel la primera en romper el silencio – Seguro estas devuelta por aquí para decirnos que volverás ¿cierto? – que más podía decir Rachel, eso era lo único que quería desde que Kurt se fue, quería de vuelta a la única persona que era competencia para ella, el único que alcanzaba su talento en ese lugar, o por lo menos ella lo creía así, quería su mejor amigo de vuelta

- No te ilusiones Berry – como siempre le contestaba de una manera poco agradable y con una sonrisa burlona, algo que hizo que Rachel pusiera cara triste – Vine aquí por Brittany –

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? – respondió ahora a la defensiva Santana

- Nada que tenga que ver contigo – bueno Kurt tenía que admitir que aveces contestaba sin pensar

- Ella no está aquí – fue el turno de Sam - ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? –

- ¡Oh valla! Ahora todos se quieren mantener informados de que es lo que hago con mi novia –

- Vamos porcelana, tú eres más gay que cualquier chico de Ohio, lamento decirte que solo porque estés en el equipo de futbol, te hayas puesto raramente más sexy y te hagas pasar por novio de Brittany no te quita tu adicción a las salchichas – respondió Santana levantándose de su asiento como queriendo verse superior.

_"¡Rayos!" pensó para sí mismo Kurt "Santana y su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano"_

- No te metas conmigo Santana – Kurt se acercó más a la latina

- ¿O si no que? No puedes hacerme nada Hummel – dijo Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción al ver que tenía razón de que Kurt no le haría nada a ella, Kurt jamás le hacía nada a las mujeres ni siquiera les aventaba un slushie encima, aunque por un momento pensó que tal vez Santana podría ser la excepción

- Estas jugando con fuego – Kurt se volvió a acercar más a Santana

-Pues entonces creo que tendré que llamar a los bomberos – cuando ya estaban a punto de estar cara a cara el Sr. Schue se interpuso entre los dos

-¡Basta! Santana regresa a tu lugar – dijo dirigiéndose a la latina que claramente se veía molesta - & Kurt – ahora dirigiéndose a él – Lo siento pero Brittany no está, Sam le dijo que tenía que irse –

- Te dijo adonde se dirigía – Kurt dijo dirigiéndose a Sam en cuanto el Sr. Schue dijo eso

- Creo que sabes muy bien porque se tuvo que ir – Sam estaba sentado en la parte de arriba y cruzado de brazos

- Espera ¿Qué? – Volvió a hablar Santana - ¿Le hiciste algo a Brittany?, te juro que si le hiciste algo te… -

- No le hizo nada a ella Santana, tal parece que ahora molestara a un alumno nuevo – Sam no dejo de terminar a Santana y hablo antes de que Kurt le pudiera contestar – dime Kurt porque simplemente disfrutas tú vida sin hacer que los demás sufran ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? –

Todos voltearon a ver a Kurt, hasta el Sr. Schue esperando por su respuesta pero Kurt lo único que hizo fue ver a Sam por unos segundos antes de marcharse tal y como había llegado, salió caminando hacia la puerta de McKinley, ya sabía que Brittany se había ido a ayudar al chico moreno pero no sabía dónde pudieron haber ido y no podía ir a la casa de Brittany, se podría decir que lo tenía prohibido

* * *

***FlashBack***

Esa tarde era cálida, realmente uno de los mejores días de ese año. El día había transcurrido normal tanto para Brittany y Kurt, los dos ya se hacían pasar por novios para ese tiempo y la mayoría de las veces se les veía juntos así que los rumores de Kurt gay habían disminuido bastante, ahora los únicos rumores que existían de él por su nuevo comportamiento y sus nuevos amigos eran que de siempre había sido un rompecorazones pero lo había ocultado pasándose hacer por gay y Brittany iba a ser su primera presa, _reverendas tonterías ha de pensar la persona quien haya inventado eso_ pero él solo se reía por lo que decían, ni siquiera estaban la mitad de cerca en todos esos chismes y por si fuera poco habían llegado a tal ridiculización de decir que Kurt no era de ese planeta, pero que más se puede esperar de todas las mentiras de McKinley y teniendo a Jacob con su blog de rumores era bastante sencillo solo inventar.

Esa tarde Kurt había acompañado a Brittany a su casa, platicaban de todo y a la vez de nada. Habían tenido tiempo de conocerse más esos últimos días. Kurt vio que Britt era una persona realmente amable, divertida y sincera, una persona que definitivamente dejo entrar en su vida para bien. Mientras que Brittany se sentía feliz por ayudar a Kurt, aunque no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su problema sabían que seguía ahí tan reciente como si hubiera ocurrido apenas hace unas horas, o por lo menos así podía sentirlo Kurt

-Jamás creí que fueras tan bueno como pateador –

-Ni siquiera yo me lo imaginaba pero es oficial – Kurt soltó un suspiro antes de decir – estoy en el equipo de McKinley

-Realmente querías estar ahí, ya sabes esta Karofsky y todos lo que te molestaban –

-No es cómodo estar con ellos pero creo que podre acostumbrarme – Kurt le contesto con una sonrisa triste a Britt, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Después de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Brittany la cual era una pequeña pero agradable casa con demasiados adornos por fuera, lo primero que pensó Kurt fue que esa casita era muy al estilo Brittany y quiso imaginarse como serían los padres de esta para que un lugar así luciera con mucho color y alegría

-Bien, llegamos – Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Ya veo, es una casa demasiado linda – Kurt observaba la casa con detenimiento – nada que ver con la mía –

- ¿Qué tiene tu casa? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Nada, no es nada – Britt lo miro no muy convencida así que Kurt añadió – Es solo que… ya sabes, las cosas se volvieron algo extrañas solo es eso – Kurt esbozo su mejor sonrisa pero Britt aún no se convencía en lo absoluto

- Esta bien, te creeré pero solo por esta vez.

- Gracias Britt – Kurt le deposito un beso en la mejilla y Brittany sonrió a este pequeño gesto. Se quedaron así unos segundos, sonriéndose mutuamente, como si los dos quisieran grabar ese momento, recordando hasta el más pequeño detalle hasta que Brittany añadió

- Me gusta saber que te puedo ayudar de esta manera, no es mucho pero hago lo mejor que puedo – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa triste

- Tú ya estás haciendo bastante por mí, no tienes que hacer nada más ¿De acuerdo? –

- De acuerdo – ahora fue el turno de Britt en depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla hasta que

- ¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Kurt Hummel? – Kurt lo miro confundido

- Si soy yo por q… - Kurt no termino su frase ya que había sido derribado por un fuerte golpe en la parte de su mandíbula, el golpe provenía de ese chico pelirrojo el cual era obviamente más grande de edad que Kurt

- Pero que rayos te sucede – Kurt había terminado en el suelo, una de sus manos estaba sujetando su dolorosa barbilla

- ¡Chandler! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le grito Brittany quien inmediatamente fue en ayuda de Kurt

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? O mejor dicho debería de preguntar que pasa contigo primita – efectivamente Chandler Kiehl era primo de Brittany Pierce, se había mudado con ellos recién habían comenzado las clases. ¿La razón? Los señores Kiehl querían darle una lección a su hijo pues él habia estado muy rebelde con todo el mundo, no se preocupaba por nada más que por él mismo, sabían que él odiaba Lima y todo lo que esto incluyera. Le habían quitado su tecnología, su música, sus hobbies y por si fuera poco lo habían enviado a casa su prima Brittany a la cual no la toleraba en lo absoluto

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Pregunto Kurt enojado quien ya se había levantado del suelo – Y por qué rayos fue ese golpe –

- Mira niño yo no sé qué es lo que quieras con Brittany ¿Ok? Solo aléjate de ella y de esta casa – le dijo amenazante

- Pero qué demonios te sucede – Kurt dijo demasiado enojado y confundido

Brittany también se encontraba demasiada confundida -¿De qué hablas Chandler? ¿Por qué le prohíbes verme? Ni siquiera nos caemos bien –

-¿Qué acaso no lo has visto? – Apunto hacia Kurt – Se hablan rumores muy fuertes de este chico y algunos te incluyen

-Tú ni siquiera vas al colegio con nosotros –

- No lo necesita Brittany – Articulo Kurt – tan solo míralo, con ese porte y esos lentes no me sorprendería que fuera un nerd el cual solo pasa el tiempo en internet ¿No es así? Seguro se cruzó con el blog de Jacob –

- Y tú quién eres como para decir lo que yo hago – Chandler parecía molesto

- Aparte de nerd eres estúpido – Chandler se acercó amenazante mientras mantenía los puños por debajo de sus caderas - ¡Vamos! Soy el grandioso Kurt Hummel el novio de tu prima, el que solo está jugando con ella, y en cualquier momento puedo aprovecharme de ella – Kurt levanto ambos brazos al aire en tono sarcástico – Creí que te habías informado bien – Kurt volvió a ser noqueado por un golpe más fuerte que el anterior este sin pensarlo dos veces le respondió a Chandler con un golpe aún más fuerte en el estómago lo cual dejo al pelirrojo casi sin aire

-¡Kurt para! – Brittany le gritaba – Vamos por favor ¡Paren! – Al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso corrió en dirección a su casa por ayuda -¡Papá! Ayuda –

El señor Pierce apareció por el umbral de la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas Britt? –

-Chandler… ¡Afuera! Kurt ¡Se están golpeando! ¡Corre! –le dijo Brittany rápidamente mientras volvía a correr en dirección a los dos chicos junto con su padre detrás

-¡Hey! ¡Hey esperen! – El señor Pierce se interpuso entre los dos, volteo a verlos a ambos quienes sangraban un poco de la nariz, Chandler tenía sus anteojos rotos y Kurt un pequeño corte en la ceja – ¿Que les sucede a ustedes dos? ¿Qué te sucede a ti Chandler? – se dirigió al pelirrojo

-Solo estábamos jugando – Kurt dijo las palabras equivocadas para ese momento – Déjelo así, yo ya me iba – Levanto su mochila del suelo y estaba dispuesto a irse

- ¿Quién eres? No te había visto por aquí antes – el papá de Brittany se adelantó a decir antes de que Kurt se marchara

- Es un amigo – Brittany hablo rápidamente antes de que Chandler dijera algo – Me acompaño hoy a casa, él ya se iba cuando él – apunto a Chandler – lo golpeo, empezó a decir varias cosas, la verdad no pude entenderle –

- ¿Y a que se debe el motivo de todo eso Chandler? –

-Yo amh… pues fue algo como… No lo sé- Oh pero claro que Chandler sabia sus motivos, decirlos era otra cosa – Fue algo estúpido –

- Bien, como fue algo estúpido supongo que no te importara si te vuelvo a quitar tu computadora ¿No es así? –

-Pero apenas me la devolvieron – replico el pelirrojo

- Vamos fue algo estúpido, puedes sobrevivir son ello – y con eso dio terminada la conversación con Chandler – Y tu muchacho – se dirigió a Kurt – No es muy buena tú primera impresión hacia mí, deberías de trabajar en eso. Ustedes dos los quiero adentro – Britt se despidió con un pequeño gesto en la mano antes de entrar a su casa por detrás de su padre mientras que Chandler lo fulmino con la mirada por última vez.

_Está bien Kurt Hummel eso fue intenso_

Y así sin más se dirigió a su casa con algunos golpes en su rostro, sabía que volvería a verse con Chandler y cuando pasara le daría lo que se merecía.

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

-¡Papá ya llegue! – Kurt abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, adentro se encontraba oscuro

_Esto no es buena señal _

– Papá ¿Estás aquí? – primero se dirigió a la cocina, nada, tampoco se encontraba en el taller nuevamente no lo había abierto ese día. Ya sabía en donde se encontraba, solo que tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo distinto ese día

_Estúpidas esperanzas_

Se dirigió a la habitación de su padre con todo el cuidado del mundo, de todos modos sabia con qué escena se encontraría, estaba ya acostumbrado a eso ¿No es así?

Dio un fuerte respiro antes de abrir la puerta, teniendo todavía las leves esperanzas de estar equivocado.

_Pero por supuesto que no fue asi..._

* * *

**_¡Chan Chan!  
¿Con que escena creen que se encuentre Kurt? ¿cuales fueron los motivos de Chandler? él solo queria ser popular (?  
¡Gracias por seguir la historia chicos! Gracias a los que dejan su review dan fav o follow y también para lo que solamente leen. Me animan demasiado.  
Creo que me pondre dias de actualizacion pero todabia no me decido si el martes o jueves, o puede que los dos (? xD  
¿Vieron el capitulo final de Glee? Ame All Of Me y American Boy *-* fue un dueto fabuloso  
No se como esperan que este sin Klaine 7 meses, creo que para eso inventaron fanfiction xD  
¡Gracias por leer!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **¡Gracias a todos por leer! sus reviews me motivan demasiado. Sean pacientes este es un fic Klaine y si hay muchas interacciones klaine no se preocupen.  
Danielaa gracias por la observacion, el capitulo anterior era el 4 y puse 7, esque lo subi cuando eran las 3 de la mañana y mi cerebro ya no estaba al 100, lo siento xD. Pensaba subir el capitulo el martes pero aún no lo tenia listo, como dije anteriormente estaba entre los dias martes y jueves para actualizar, puede que actualice un dia de esos o si puedo los dos (: Sin nada más por decir  
¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El día anterior había sido demasiado difícil y el cuerpo de Kurt lo resentía. Sus parpados pesaban amenazando con cerrarse completamente y su humor estaba por los suelos. Si de por si el castaño era agresivo por las mañanas ahora en el estado que se encontraba no era buena idea dirigirle la palabra, no si antes querías ser asesinado con la mirada.

El día anterior había estado discutiendo con su padre, _otra vez. _Después de verlo en el estado de ebriedad en que lo había encontrado había sido imposible no enojarse con él.

_̶ __ Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo – replico Kurt enojado _

Recordaba con claridad la pelea, era como si fuera el mismo guion, siempre que se peleaban eran las mismas palabras

_̶ Lo olvi… hip olvide – Hipo Burt, no se le entendía con exactitud y menos por como sonaba su voz_

_̶ Claro ¿No? Porque siempre que hablo contigo no estás al 100% cuerdo._

_̶ Shh no hay necesidad de que me grites – se llevo las manos a la cabeza sobando sus sienes – Aparte solo fue una cerveza._

_Kurt se adentro mas al cuarto sacando la caja de cervezas que ahí se encontraba – Claro solo una – dijo mientras sostenía en alto la caja repleta de envases vacios_

_̶ Oye deja eso ahí puede que las necesite después – se acerco a su hijo con la intención de quitarle _su _caja de las manos. Pero Kurt fue más rápido, no es que hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo, de todos modos los movimientos de su padre no eran para nada coordinados_

_̶ Me llevare todo esto de aquí y volverás a abrir ese taller – corrió escaleras abajo con la caja todavía en sus manos. Burt se levantó un poco torpe y corrió detrás de él alcanzándolo en la cocina _

_̶ No te puedes llevar eso nada mas así Kurt._

_̶ ¿Por qué no? Acaso ya eres un total alcohólico, ¿¡Ya no puedes vivir sin la bebida!?_

_̶ ¡No pudo vivir sin ti Kurt! Y esto – dijo apuntando a la caja – Todo eso me hace sentir mejor ¿Está bien? Me hace olvidar todo._

_̶ Y que es exactamente lo que quieres olvidar – arguyo Kurt con su tono de voz todavía molesto_

_̶ Todo, yo solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta._

_̶ ¿Qué no me vez? Aquí estoy, no me he ido._

_̶ No es cierto, mi pequeño Kurt siempre tenía esas ropas extrañas encima de él y su cabello, como extraño ese cabello perfectamente acomodado y lleno de todos esos productos que inundaban con su aroma toda la casa._

_Kurt por su lado no supo cómo responderle a su padre ¿Qué acaso no había aceptado su cambio? Se supone que lo apoyo para que se convirtiera en lo que era ahora ¿Por qué le tenía que decir esto?_

_̶ Estas borracho, ya no sabes lo que dices – escupió – Todo esto se va y tu tomaras un baño y abrirás ese maldito taller – aventó la caja a la basura provocando que Burt se enojara, así nuevamente se repetiría la pelea de siempre, si tenía suerte esa noche Burt caería dormido antes de la media noche. _

̶ ¡Hey Hummel! – un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se acerco alegremente al casillero donde se encontraba Kurt. En cuanto estuvo frente de él el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada enojado – Uy ¿Así recibes a tu amigo después de tanto tiempo de no verlo? –

̶ Solo fue una semana Sterling – Kurt empezó a caminar por el pasillo seguido por el rubio ̶ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

̶ Entiendo entiendo – levanto sus manos al aire como queriendo decir "No hare nada malo" – solo quería que tú fueras el primero en verme, una semana en el equipo de futbol sin mi debió de ser duro – rio por un momento hasta que vio como Kurt lo asesinaba con la mirada nuevamente – Bien, ya veo que no estás para bromas esta mañana, mejor te veo en el entrenamiento Hummel, tal vez Azimio si se emocione por verme – dicho esto giro al lado contrario, a Kurt no le importo demasiado y siguió su camino.

Jeff Sterling había sido transferido hace más de dos años, pero jamás había cruzado ni una sola palabra con Kurt hasta que este se unió al equipo de futbol. Se habían visto en varias ocasiones cuando Jeff se burlaba del club Glee o les aventaba un granizado.

Kurt jamás creyó que Jeff sería tan agradable, pues aunque este se juntara con la banda de Karofsky era totalmente diferente a los demás. Era la "chispa" del grupo, él hacia reír a los demás, siempre se encontraba de buen humor, y si eras su amigo tenias por seguro que siempre tendrías su apoyo para lo que quisieras.

En cuanto Kurt se unió al equipo de futbol Jeff lo integro a los demás, al principio era solo por curiosidad, quería saber las razones por las que el castaño se encontraba ahí, pero cuando Kurt se negó a contarle algo el rubio solo se resigno con ser su amigo, pensaba que tal vez cuando se tuvieran más confianza podría contarle algo. Y así fue, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, se protegían las espaldas y ayudaban en lo que podían. Jeff hace tiempo que no tenía un amigo de verdad, así consideraba a Kurt y sabía que cuando este quisiera le contaría todo lo que pasaba en su vida, mientras eso sucedía él estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

* * *

La primera clase del ojiazul esa mañana era historia

_Maldita escuela, maldita historia, maldita vida._

Como siempre llego a clase cuando esta ya había comenzado, los profesores ya estaban más que acostumbrados así que el profesor Wuggetzer lo dejo entrar sin replicar, _aparte de que le dio miedo como Kurt se le había quedado observado._

Camino hacia su mesa acostumbrada, esa mesa al fondo, solitaria en donde nadie se sentaba, pero Kurt noto algo diferente ese día, alguien se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de SU mesa. Alguien de ojos avellana que lo miraba, Kurt no supo distinguir si esa mirada era de miedo o enojo.

_Hoy será un día bastante largo._

* * *

Esa mañana para Blaine había sido mejor que la anterior. Las pesadillas nunca faltaban pero prefería ignorarlas, para eso tenía esas malditas pastillas de las cuales ya estaba cansado.

Se despertó antes de lo planeado lleno de sudor y jadeando, intento dormirse nuevamente pero cada vez que se disponía a cerrar los ojos nuevamente esa oscuridad a la que tenía miedo lo volvía a invadir provocando que volviera a abrir sus parpados. Al final se rindió y decidió arreglarse para su día en la escuela haciendo que tuviera mucho más tiempo que el día anterior. Tomo sus pastillas, _no sin antes maldecirlas _y bajo para desayunar.

̶ ¿Madrugando Blaine? – Cooper ya se encontraba abajo preparando el desayuno

̶ Si por mí fuera sabes que dormiría en todo el día.

̶ Yo creo que no eres el único – Cooper preparaba tocino con huevos, los favoritos de Blaine. Mientras que en la cafetera se encontraba su delicioso café – Blaine podrías por favor ayudarme con el jugo de naranja – Blaine fue a su ayuda, él no sabía cocinar en lo absoluto pero un juego de naranja no era tan difícil ¿O sí? – Cuidado con el exprimidor te puede… - Blaine grito en ese instante haciendo voltear a Coop - … Manchar – acabo su frase demasiado tarde

̶ Esta es una de mis playeras favoritas Cooper y ahora está llena de todo ese jugo y… ¡No te rías! – Cooper reía animadamente

̶ Oh vamos solo mira tu cara – había aumentado más su risa provocando que le doliera el estomago, Blaine le dijo malhumorado

̶ Iré a cambiarme, encárgate tu de ese juguito espero que te maches.

Minutos después regreso con una playera limpia mientras que Cooper ya se encontraba comiendo en la mesa, Blaine le hizo compañía

̶ Ayer en la noche te hablaron por teléfono – comento Cooper sin despegar la vista de su periódico – Me dijeron que no contestaste en toda la tarde – Blaine trago duro

̶ ¿Enserio? Seguro no lo escuche, estaba ocupado con los deberes de la escuela – Cooper bajo su periódico para mirar a Blaine, suspiro y dijo

̶ Sabes hoy te encuentras bien así que no discutiré contigo – Blaine suspiro – Pero… -

_¡Equivocación relajarse antes de tiempo! Estúpido _

̶ Prométeme que cuando vuelvan a hablarte les contestaras ¿De acuerdo? Se preocupan por ti Blaine.

̶ De acuerdo, hare el intento – contesto sin despegar la mirada de su jugo de naranja, Cooper solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su periódico como si nada hubiera pasado.

Blaine opto por irse caminando ese día, creyó que como se había levantado temprano le daría tiempo de llegar puntual a la escuela. Claro que lo hizo, llego antes de que sonara el timbre, solo tenía un problema…

_¡Donde carajos esta la aula de historia! _

Se repetía una y otra vez, se sentía tonto por no haber preguntado antes y sinceramente no quería pero no tuvo otra opción más que preguntarle a una chica que pasaba por ahí, ella le respondió con gusto. Corrió hacia donde le había indicado la chica, ya se le había hecho tarde y seguramente el profesor no lo dejaría pasar.

Para su suerte el maestro aún no llegaba al salón, entro examinado todas las mesas las cuales estaban todas ya ocupadas

_Rayos la última mesa _

Los dos asientos estaban desocupados así que se dirigió hacia ella, no le gustaba estar atrás pero no tenía otra opción, camino hacia ella sintiendo todas las miradas curiosas de los demás, sin saber exactamente por qué. A los pocos segundos entro el profesor y comenzó la aburrida clase de historia. Habían pasado ya 15 minutos de la tediosa clase, hasta que la puerta se abrió captando la atención de todos

̶ Llegue un poco tarde – Dijo un chico castaño mientras entraba al salón, el profesor ni siquiera le reprocho su impuntualidad solo observo cómo se metía sin su permiso

_Solo hay un asiento vacío y ese asiento esta a mi lado ¡Rayos Rayos Rayos!_

Blaine observo como el castaño se acercaba, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, esos hermosos ojos azules. Reacciono al instante tensándose de pies a cabeza, era el mismo chico del día anterior, recordó el slushie encima de él y la risa burlona del otro, su mirada se obscureció ante el recuerdo y por una extraña razón esos ojos dejaron de ser hermosos, bueno solo un poco.

Kurt por su parte se acerco a la mesa decidido a desquitarse por su pésima mañana.

_Sera una clase bastante larga._

* * *

A partir de este capitulo habra mucho Klaine, y puede que algo de klex (? Como creen eso, vendra mucho despues xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
By:Beanderson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Jeff había salido de su clase de español solo por unos minutos. Caminaba tranquilamente, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba por los pasillos mientras escuchaba de fondo a los profesores con sus típicas clases de siempre. Él no planeaba distraerse absolutamente con nada, solo iba a los cuartos de baño y regresaría lo más pronto posible, ya que español no era su mejor materia

_**Claro, si no hubiera escuchado unos gritos provenientes del salón 206 **_

-¡Ustedes dos a la oficina del director!

Jeff se acercó curioso para ver lo que sucedía, al igual que él los demás estudiantes que deambulaban por casualidad en ese pasillo. La puerta de salón se abrió fuertemente dejando salir a Kurt y a un chico moreno que Jeff no conocía. Kurt sonreía como si nada

_**Parece que su estado de ánimo mejoro, pensó para sí mismo Jeff **_

Por el contrario Blaine iba con cara de pocos amigos, se veía realmente molesto.  
Ambos pasaron al lado del rubio, Kurt solo se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y Blaine a ignorarlo por completo, atrás de ellos iba el profesor, los tres rumbo a la dirección

_**Solo falte una semana ¿De qué rayos me perdí? **_

Sabía que Kurt o sino Dave tanto como Azimio le darían una pequeña explicación. Pero por el momento tendría que esperar.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban sentados frente al director Figgins mientras que el profesor Wuggetzer se mantenía de pie atrás de ellos.

Nadie decía nada. Figgins solo pasaba la mirada de Kurt hacia Blaine y viceversa, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara pero ambos parecían indispuestos en ese momento. Después de algunos minutos el director se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un estante en donde cogió dos carpetas del mismo color blanco pero con diferentes encabezados. En uno de ellos se visualizaba el nombre de Kurt E. Hummel. Figgins regreso a su asiento

-¿Ninguno de los dos piensa decirme que paso? – espero por una respuesta pero nuevamente los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kurt se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas, con la cara neutra, no mostraba ningún sentimiento de miedo o nerviosismo. Blaine se encontraba sentado rectamente en el respaldo de la silla, moviendo sus piernas inquietamente y en ocasiones tronando levemente sus nudillos, él si se encontraba nervioso – Profesor, podría decirme usted que fue lo que paso – el maestro Wuggetzer que se había mantenido sin decir nada se enderezó, acomodo su saco y aclaro su garganta antes de decir

-Mire director no le podría decir por que empezaron a pelear, pero de la nada el joven Anderson empezó a agredir al joven Hummel y…-

-Eso es mentira – se dejó escuchar Blaine por primera vez interrumpiendo al profesor Wuggetzer. Figgins dirigió su mirada hacia él y le pregunto

-¿Entonces podrías decirme que fue lo que paso? – Blaine abrió su boca para contestar pero Kurt se le adelanto

- Solo estábamos jugando – arguyo con una sonrisita burlona – pero el juego quiso subir de nivel, solo eso – se encogió de hombros y cruzo sus piernas. Figgins levanto su ceja ante ese gesto y Blaine se cruzó de brazos como no queriendo decir nada mas

- Bien señor Hummel he recibido muchas quejas de usted últimamente – Figgins abrió la carpeta de Kurt, fue ese momento en el que él castaño se enderezo de su anterior posición

_**¿Acaso esta nervioso? O lo estaré imaginando**_

-Según sus archivos últimamente ha bajado un poco de calificaciones pero nada alarmante pero su desempeño en el equipo de futbol ha sido demasiado bueno, la entrenadora Bestie habla muy bien de usted. Quién lo diría ¿No? – el director Figgins rio antes su pequeña – y muy malísima broma – Kurt volvió a recargarse en la silla fingiendo reír con el director. Figgins tomo ahora la carpeta de Blaine – Y usted señor Anderson fue trasferido hace apenas unos días y ya está en mi oficina, eso no habla muy bien de usted ¿No es así? –

- Pero todo lo empezó él – Blaine apunto hacia Kurt el cual se rio

- Ya le dije que estábamos jugando, no hay necesidad de que revisé nuestros expedientes.

Figgins se quedó observándolos antes de cerrar la carpeta del moreno y recargar ambos brazos sobre su escritorio – Esta vez lo dejare pasar por que ambos tienen los historiales de sus expedientes limpios en lo que respecta a sus estudios –

_**¿A qué se refiere con solo el "respecta a sus estudios"?**_

-Pero se irán con una llamada de advertencia, pueden retirarse – Blaine se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando al profesor Wuggetzer que no se había movido de su lugar

_**¿Acaso no tenía una clase que dar? Aparte de mal profesor ¡Chismoso!**_

Kurt le regalo una sonrisa a ambos docentes antes de salir, sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Una clase se les había ido a ambos, y no tenía caso regresar al aula ya que solo faltaban minutos para salir. Blaine estaba enojado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Un chico al cual ni siquiera conocía lo había molestado y el profesor no hizo nada para detenerlo

_**Demonios, ni le había llamado la atención cuando llego tarde a su clase ¿Qué profesor haría eso?**_

El moreno se encontraba sacando y metiendo libros a su nuevo casillero, esperando para la próxima clase – la cual esperaba no toparse con… ¿Cuál era su nombre? – ah claro, era…

-Hummel – soltó Blaine con un pequeño gritito y un leve salto. Kurt había aparecido por detrás de la puerta de su taquilla y la había cerrado con fuerza, se recargo en esta de brazos cruzados

- Vaya vaya, hasta que te encuentro princesa y ya hasta te sabes mi nombre ¿Acaso no es eso halagador? – Blaine se limitó a observarlo por unos segundos y darse media vuelta – vamos, no te vayas, creí que querías terminar de jugar- Kurt lo seguía por atrás y Blaine no parecía querer detenerse, de echo ignoraba completamente que Kurt prácticamente estaba a menos de un metro de distancia – Para ser un hobbit sí que caminas rápido – Blaine detuvo su marcha provocando que Kurt lo imitara. Volteo a verlo con la misma expresión enojada

-¿Hobbit? En serio Hummel – y volvió a caminar como si nada, agregó – conozco a personas más agradables que tienen mucho mejor creatividad para poner apodos insultantes que tú – Kurt seguía atrás de él siguiéndolo, como un perro a su dueño

_**¿Por qué haces esto Kurt? Vamos da la vuelta, deja de seguir a Anderson ¡Ya! **_

Pero Kurt hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, solo estaba divirtiéndose con el de ojos color miel ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Te sorprenderían mis maravillosas habilidades Anderson, no me gusta impresionar –

- Ya te sabes mi nombre ¿Acaso no es eso halagador? – dijo Blaine de repente imitando exageradamente el tono de voz que había hecho Kurt anteriormente. El castaño no le dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando sin realmente saber a dónde se dirigían

- ¡Ya se! Podrías ser una princesa hobbit – arguyó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros – aunque pensándolo bien serias una princesa muy fea – añadió, Blaine rodo los ojos en forma de fastidio

- ¿Por qué rayos estas siguiéndome? No bastante tienes que por tu culpa nos hayan sacado de historia –

- ¿Perdón? Quieres que te recuerde quien fue el primero en gritar –

-¡Pero tú comenzaste! – Kurt dio unos pasos para atrás tapándose con una mano el oído izquierdo

- Ya vez quien es el primero en gritar – rio

* * *

_-Anderson – el profesor Wuggetzer había terminado de dar su explicación en la clase y ahora todos los alumnos copiaban los apuntes del pizarrón a sus cuadernos. El único sonido audible era el tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj y claro la voz del profesor mencionando los apellidos de los alumnos presentes. La hoja que tenía en frente comenzaba por orden alfabético convirtiendo a Blaine el segundo de la lista. El moreno solo levanto el brazo en forma de afirmar su asistencia y volvió su vista de nuevo a su cuaderno._

_Blaine evitaba a toda costa mirar al castaño, mentiría si dijera que no lo volteaba a ver de reojo _

_**¿Qué acaso no piensa hacer nada?**_

_Kurt tenía el cuaderno abierto pero la hoja en blanco. Se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de la silla con piernas y brazos cruzados, si existiera la forma de acostarse en la silla, definitivamente Kurt ya lo hubiera hecho. A diferencia de Blaine, Kurt no era nada discreto al verlo, es más, le tenía la mirada clavada, atento a todos los movimientos que el moreno realizara. La tensión se podía sentir tanto que hasta los compañeros que se encontraban delante de ellos se sentían incomodos_

_-Deberías de dejar de mover esa pierna, es realmente molesta – dijo Kurt de la nada, Blaine dejo de escribir y vio por debajo de la mesa; efectivamente su pierna parecía como si estuviera en un exorcismo _

_- Lo siento – dijo sin voltear a verlo, Kurt se percató de ese gesto_

_-¿Acaso me tienes miedo princesa? No tuvo respuesta - ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? O habrá sido tu sapo azul – Blaine se tensó aún más, si es que eso fuera posible he intento ignorarlo inútilmente sin éxito - ¿todas las noches tu hada madrina te consigue un vestido o puedes conseguirlo tú solo? – _

_-Podrías callarte si no sería mucho pedir – hablo el moreno por debajo de su hombro, seguía intentando copiar la lección. Kurt diviso el lapicero de Blaine, era una bonita pluma con bonitos detalles azules y rojos en líneas diagonales, en lo alto descansaba una "D" de los mismo colores_

_**¿Dónde he visto esa pluma antes?**_

_-Bonita pluma, he visto eso antes pero no recuerdo donde – nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Una D? ¿De qué será? – poso su mano derecha en su mentón haciendo la expresión de estar pensando – Pues por cómo eres y analizándote lo único que se me ocurre es que la "D" es de demente – Blaine se tensó - ¿Eso es lo que eres? Un demente – el moreno dejo de escribir – con que si eh ¿Entonces apenas saliste del psiquiátrico? Esa pluma fue de despedida, pero que lindo detalle princesa – _

_- ¡Te dije que te callaras! –_

_-La princesita ya se puso brava ¿Acaso pronto se acabara tu hechizo? – Blaine en una forma de reflejo intento agarrar a Kurt por los dos brazos nuevamente, como cuando le había lanzado el slushie peor el castaño reacciono más rápido que la vez pasada provocando que la silla cayera y la mesa se moviera levemente – Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que no seré amable esta vez – ahora tanto Blaine como Kurt se encontraban de pie llamando la atención de todo el salón, mientras murmuraban en sus oídos cosas sobre ellos_

_**Sí que McKinley es una escuela bastante chismosa y con demasiados rumores **_

_-¡Ustedes dos a la oficina del director! – ambos recogieron sus mochilas y salieron, Kurt por delante de todos. Él no estaba enojado, claro que no, de echo era muy buena idea perder la clase de historia ¡Bendita sea esa pelea!, al salir vio a su amigo Jeff, le regalo una sonrisa pues sabía que moría de ganas por saber en lo que se había metido_

* * *

- Pues este juego termino ¡ahora deja de seguirme! –

-Yo siempre gano estos juegos Anderson, y soy yo el que dice cuando terminan o cuando comienzan ¿Entiendes? – Kurt cambio su tono de voz, había pasado de burlón a intimidante

_**Se suponía que yo estaba enojado ¿Ahora este por que se enojó? **_

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que McKinley tenía a su amo –

-Créeme que no sabes muchas cosas aquí – se puso enfrente de él. Kurt era por algunos centímetros más alto que Blaine y en cuanto estuvieron de frente a Blaine le había entrado un poco de miedo, pero solo un poco

-Yo no estoy aquí para obedecer a alguien como tú, porque seguramente antes de ti hay alguien más ¿No? Alguien que te manda y tú sigues las órdenes, porque créeme se más de lo que crees – lo empujo levemente hacia los casillero, pero Kurt no fue nada amable y lo empujo con más fuerza sujetándolo de los hombros así dejándolo inmóvil contra las taquillas

- Yo quería ser amigable contigo, enserio que quería Anderson, tanto así que quería preguntarte de que sabor querías tu slushie de este día pero acabas de perder ese pequeño privilegio – lo soltó provocando que callera al suelo – Y por cierto ese empujoncito es por lo de ayer, nos vemos pronto hobbit – y se marchó del lado contrario al que habían venido caminado anteriormente, Blaine observo como se marchaba, sin decir ni replicarle nada, de todos modos el timbre de la escuela no habría dejado que Kurt escuchara su voz.

* * *

-¡Primo! – grito Brittany cuando vio al mejor amigo de su novio, y ella pensaba que si Jeff era mejor amigo de Kurt también tenía que ser mejor amigo de ella

-¡Pequeña Cornio! – le contesto Jeff extendiendo sus brazos para un gran y apretado abrazo, ambos se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos de McKinley al salir de sus respectivas clases. De cariño Jeff le decía Cornio a Britt por su rara obsesión con los Unicornios y Brittany le decía primo porque ya varias veces les habían preguntado si eran familiares por sus muy parecidos rasgos y cabelleras rubias.

Ellos dos se habían conocido gracias a Kurt, cuando este se había metido al equipo de futbol, y Jeff comenzaba a hablarle a Brittany le agrado en cuestión de segundos tomándole una confianza que Jeff también compartía con ella

-No sabía nada de ti Jeff ¿A dónde fuiste todo el verano? Pensé que no regresarías, faltaste también una semana al colegio – Britt hizo su expresión triste

-Tuve que hacer algunas cosas, perdón por no avisarte, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y no pienso irme en un muy buen rato – ambos rubios se sonrieron

- ¿Y que fuiste hacer? – pregunto la curiosa Brittany

- Algunas cosas, nada importante – Jeff se encogió de hombros

_**Seguro Brittany sabe lo que paso en mi semana de ausencia **_

_**-**_Cornio ¿Podría preguntarte algo? –

-¿Algo sobre qué? –

-Sobre Kurt y un chico moreno, uno con demasiado gel y un tanto pequeño ¿Te suena? –

-Por supuesto, ese debe de ser Blaine – dio unos saltitos al recordar al moreno, Jeff sonrió

- Exacto, ¿Me podrías contar sobre ese tal Blaine? es que nunca lo había visto antes. Por favor ¿Si? – fingió poner ojitos de cachorro

- Claro, pero eso depende – Brittany se movió de lado a lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, Jeff sospechaba lo que Brittany tramaba

- ¿Y de qué depende? - alzo una ceja divertido

- Dime que fue lo que hiciste todo el verano y la semana pasada – Jeff soltó una carcajada.

Le tenía extrema confianza a la rubia y necesitaba decirle urgentemente a alguien lo que le había sucedido. Sabía que no podía contárselo a Kurt, no claro que no, se burlaría tremendamente de él, aparte su reacción tal vez no sería nada agradable, y ni hablar con los del equipo de futbol. No quería ni imaginarse que harían ellos

-De acuerdo, pero es un secreto Britt, prométeme que no le dirás nadie, ni siquiera a Kurt, prométemelo – alzo su dedo meñique esperando la respuesta de la rubia

-Te lo prometo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – alzo su dedo imitando a Jeff y los entrelazaron. Jeff sonrió y abrazo a Britt de un hombro. Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela para charlar un rato.

Sin duda alguna Brittany era toda una caja de secretos…

* * *

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Como han estado? jojo ¡Perdonenme! casi un mes sin actualizar, se los juro que no fue a proposito, estas tres semanas fueron de proyectos y examenes en mi escuela. Pero pronto me librare de ella, dentro de un par de semanas y sere libre para dedicarme al 100 a la escritura. Creanme que este cap ya lo tenia listo en mi cabeza xD solo necesitaba tiempos libres para poder escribirlo en una hoja de papel.  
Espero les haya gustado... ¡Se vienen sorpresas! y un personaje nuevo por ahi, al cual yo se que amaran  
Mi Britt es una cajita de secretos, ella deberia de contarles la verdad de todos, no se preocupen lo hara pero no ahorita jojo_

_Leí sus reviews y creanme que me motivan mucho mucho, muchisimas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer mi humilde trabajo ¡Los quiero mucho! espero sus nuevos reviews asi me animan a subir ahora si el capitulo el jueves. Para que no se les olvide que actualizo los jueves jeje  
Bonita semana  
By: Beanderson_


End file.
